bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 495.b Bubble Guppies: Molly in the Nutcracker! (Part 2)
Plot Oona is learning how to do ballet but she is having trouble doing the steps. To cheer up Oona, Mrs. Grouper tells her the story of a young girl named Molly who gets a nutcracker for Christmas from her aunt. During the night, she goes on a journey to find the Pinkplum Princess along with her nutcracker after being shrunk down to the size of a fish by the Grumpfish King and also to restore Bubbletucky from his terror. Cast *Mrs. Grouper as (Barbie) *Molly as (Clara) *Gil as (The Nutcracker/Prince Eric) *Mr. Grumpfish as (The Mouse King) *The Ball Hog as (Pimm) *Nonny as (Major Mint) *Goby as (Captain Candy) *Mr. Shapero as (Grandfather Drosselmayer) *Mrs. Daniels as (Aunt Drosselmayer) *Parrot as (Owl) *Mrs. Shaskan as (Maid) *Giller as (Tommy) *Oona as (Kelly) *Jimberly as (Peppermint Girl) *Joshua as (Gingerbread Boy) *Deema as (Pink Fairy) *Olivia as (Green Fairy) Trivia *This story is based on the 2001 movie "Barbie in the Nutcracker." You can read about it on Wikipedia and IMDb . *This story has regular and fanon characters in it. Information *Genres: Animation, Family, Musical. *Rating: G. There is no nudity, violence, cursing, drugs, or possible sad/scary scenes *Type of film: Family, Fanstay. *Love Couples: Gil x Molly Story Start of Part 2. (Molly and Gil step into the hole. Molly takes a few steps and falls into a blue protal with magic and white and purple lights. She looks surprised as she floats down the portal. Gil follows after looked surprised as well. They both float down the portal.) Molly and Nutcracker Gil: Whoa! Whoa! Whoaaaaaa! (They float through an exit. They slide down the snow in an icey cave and land in some snow. Molly gets up and looks around.) Molly: Where are we? Nutcracker Gil: Hmm, must have taken a wrong turn back there. (He looks around for his sword.) Nutcracker Gil: Now, where did my sword go? (Molly sees the handle of the sword in the snow. The rest is buried in the snow.) Molly: Here, let me give you a hand. (She picks the sword out of the snow and finds that Gil's hand had come off and it's attached to the sword.) Molly: Uh... Nutcracker Gil: Sorry. (He takes the sword and his hand and attches it to himself.) Nutcracker Gil: That happens a lot. (Molly smiles at him. The wind picks up and some snow blows around. Molly turns to see a small ball of sparkles fly over to her.) Molly; A firefly? Nutcracker Gil: No, a Snow Fairy. I think her name is Deema. (The ball of sparkles reveals a small fairy with blonde hair in a poofy 70's style in pink fairy clothes with 2 small wings. She chatters something that they don't know what she's saying. The fairy tries to lift Molly. Molly laughs as she pulls at the lace on his nightgown slevee. The fairy flies at Gil but falls off due to Gil being wooden. She lands in Gil's hand and complains.) Nutcracker Gil: Well, I'm sorry, but you should have been more careful. (Deema tries to fly but her wings are broken.) Molly: Here, (The fairy slides into Molly's hand.) Molly: We'll fix this right up. (Molly fixes the wings and the fairy can fly normally now. Deema flies away.) Nutcracker Gil: Hmm. Not so much as a thank you. Now, to find a way out of here. (Gil walks to the wall and hits it with his sword in an attempt to break free. It fails.) Nutcracker Gil: These walls are solid ice. (Suddenly, the wind blows snow again and this time lots of blue fairies dance around. Deema dances with them and fails to do a few moves. Molly and Gil watch them. After a few minutes, they fairies fall at the wall. It creates an opening so they can get out.) Nutcracker Gil: I guess that was their thank you. Molly: Where'd they go? Nutcracker Gil: Probably off to make a blizzard somewhere. (Molly and Gil walk out of the opening. As they walk, flowers sprout out their footprints. They walk out of the snow and stand outside the cave. Molly looks at the beautiful sight in front of her. The sky is a watery-blue. There are lovely sights. There is a castle far away. Some birds tweet.) Nutcracker Gil: Welcome to Bubbletucky! Molly: It's so beautiful! (Molly feels down and picks up some snow.) Molly: The snow isn't even cold. (Molly sniffs.) Molly: The trees smell like peppermint. (Molly stares at the sky.) Molly: And I've never seen a sky so blue. Nutcracker Gil: Soon it'll all be a memory if the Grumpfish King has his way. (The two set out on a trail of stones.) Molly: And you're sure the Pinkplum Princess can help? Nutcracker Gil: She's our only hope of defeating him. (A small hog in a tree hears this as they walk by.) Hog: Hmm... Interesting. (The hog giggles evily and jumps from the tree and runs.) (Scene: Castle) (He arrives at the castle. The castle is guarded by fish. The hog runs into the throne room where the Grumpfish King is looking at a map. He hears the Hog enter.) Grumpfish King: Well? What news do you bring Ball Hog? Ball Hog: I wish I could remember, but I'm so hungry. I feel weak... No, faint. (He dramatically pretends to faint on the ground.) Grumpfish King: You insolent little hog. I should turn you into a bookshelf. (The Ball Hog gets up.) Ball Hog: Then I couldn't tell you the juicy bit of gossip I overheard. (The Grumpfish King snarls and shoves a fruit platter at the Ball Hog. The Ball Hog eats it.) Ball Hog: Mmm! Thank you very much Your Most Royal Majesty! May I say you're looking specially regal this evening, sire. (The Grumpfish King makes a mad face at him.) Ball Hog: Right. Well, for starters, Gil's back. Grumpfish King: What? Here? Ball Hog: And he's got some girl with him. Don't know where she came from. Grumpfish King: I do. Ball Hog: Now, here comes the good part. They're looking for a Pinkplum Princess who can supposedly defeat you. According to the Nutcracker. Grumpfish King: I've never heard of a Pinkplum Princess. (the the guards): Bring me the royal registry. And bring me Gil! (Scene: Remains of a village) (Molly and Gil arrive at a village. There are some houses and broken parts.) Nutcracker Gil: It's what's left of the Gingerbread Village. The Grumpfish King's work, no doubt. (They walk through the village. Molly finds a doll in the snow.) Molly: I didn't know things had gotten this bad. (They hear a horse whine. They walk over to find a horse. The horse is scared. Molly strokes the horse's hair.) Molly: Steady! We won't hurt you! (The horse calms down. Suddenly, snowballs are thrown at Molly and Gil.) Molly: Hey! Nutcracker Gil: It's an ambush! Take cover! ( They duck down. Gil looks up see a young girl with purple hair in 2 pigtails in pink winter clothes and a young boy with orange hair and goggles in gingerbread clothing are throwing snowballs at them.) Nutcracker Gil: It's all right, they're just children. With very good aim. (Molly holds up the doll.) Molly: Wait. We found this, is she yours? (The girl recognizes the doll and runs to get it.) Girl: Ashlie! (Molly gives her the doll and she hugs it. The boy stands there watching and he walks over. Gil kneels down to talk to the girl.) Nutcracker Gil: What happened here? Girl: We went out with Rusty to gather candle berries. Boy: We came back and everything... Girl: And everyone... Boy: Were gone. Girl: It was the Grumpfish King's army. Boy: This is all Prince Gil's fault. (Gil stands up.) Molly: Who's Prince Gil? Nutcracker Gil: The son of the King who ruled before Mr. Grumpfish took over. Boy: Yeah, but he wasn't much of a Prince. Nutcracker Gil: The King left his throne and the golden scepter to his royal advisor... Girl: Mr. Grumpfish. Molly: Let me guess. Mr. Grumpfish decided he liked being king. But what happened to Prince Gil? Boy: Don't know, don't care. By the way, my name is Joshua. Girl: And my name is Jimberly. Molly: I'm Molly. Nutcracker Gil: I'm her nutcracker but you can just call me Nutcracker. It's dangerous here. Molly: We'll travel together until we can find you a safe home. (They put Joshua and Jimberly in the back of the carriage that Rusty has. Molly and Gil sit in the front. They leave the village.) (Scene: A small cliff by some woods) (The 4 travellers are out of the carriage and have climbed up to see the fish army carrying things away.) Nutcracker Gil: The Grumpfish King's Army. Jimberly: Carrying away what's left of our village. (They hear Rusty neigh and turn around to see 2 fish guards trying to get the horse. Rusty breaks free and runs away. One of the fish spots the 4.) Fish: There they are! Come on! (Lots of fish come out to get them. Molly looks at the woods and then back at the others.) Molly: Come on! Into the woods! (Molly runs off into the woods. The others follow. Molly is at the front, Jimberly behind her, Joshua behind her, and Gil at the back behind him. The fish chase after them.) Jimberly: They're getting closer! (Suddenly, a ladder comes down.) Voice: Up here! (Molly looks back and thinks for a moment and then climbs up. Everyone else follows. The army runs right past. Gil climbs to the top.) (Scene: Village in the tree) (Gil arrives at the top.) Nutcracker Gil: Is everyone all right? Molly: Well, I'm not really sure. (They are surrounded by people holding spears. A soldier with orange hair and goggles and another soldier in white and blue Indian clothes and indigio hair step forward.) Soldier with goggles: Well, what have we here? Soldier in white and blue: A wooden spy? Some new kind of Grumpfish King trap? (Molly steps forward.) Soldier with goggles: Kidnappers as well. Jimberly: No! Thy helped us! Soldier in white and blue: If you have nothing to hide, you won't mind answering a few questions. (He walks to the entrance of a room.) Soldier with goggles: Come, children. Mrs. Mitchell will take care of you. (Mrs. Mitchell takes the children. Mollly, Gil, and the 2 soldiers step into the room.) Soldier with goggles: Let's start with who you are. Nutcrakcer Gil: I'm Nutcracker Gil but you can just call me Nutcracker and this is Molly. Soldier with goggles: I'm Nonny. Soldier in white and blue: I'm Goby. Nonny: Now, what are you doing here? Molly: We're both victims of the Grumpfish King's magic. We're trying to find the only one who can defeat him, the Pinkplum Princess. Goby: The Pinkplum Princess? Nonny: I've never heard such a ridiculous story. Nutcracker Gil: It's the truth, told to me by Prince Gil himself. Nonny: Ha! Prince Gil? He's the reason we're in this mess! If it weren't for that reckless boy, the Grumpfish King wouldn't be turning everyone into knickknacks! Nutcracker Gil: You make the Prince sound pretty awful. Nonny: Awful? (He scoffs at Gil and steps closer. Goby steps closer too.) Nonny: That's a compliment! He was useless, lazy and irresponsible! Goby: Nonny, you're forgetting that Prince Gil was my friend. Nonny: Goby, you're forgetting that I am your superior. (Goby rolls his eyes and walks away from Nonny.) Nonny: Well, no matter. I've got more important things to think about. Like keeping what's left of our subjects safe from the Grumpfish King. Molly: Then perhaps you should be looking for the Princess too. Nonny: I don't have time to search for some Pink-pie... (muttering): Whatever! Molly: Pinkplum... Nonny: Well, she's an imaginary Princess. Goby: Wait Nonny, they may be telling the truth. I once overheard the King telling Prince Gil about this powerful Princess. The King himself believed in her magic, and we've tried everything else to defeat the Grumpfish. (Nonny thinks about this.) Nonny: Hmm. Do you know where she is? Nutcracker Gil: We've learned she's on an island across the Sea of Storms. Nonny (mutters): Oh, very well. (Nonny has given in.) Nonny: We'll all go looking for the Pinkplum Princess. But I'll be in charge of the expedition. Nutcracker Gil: Of course. (Gil bows and he and Molly walk to the door. Goby stops him to ask a question.) Goby: Do you know what became of Prince Gil? Nutcrakcer Gil: The Grumpfish King destroyed him. (This upsets Goby. Molly and Gil look sad too.) (Scene: Castle) (The guards is in front of the Grumpfish King telling about Gil's escape.) Grumpfish King: So you're telling me that the Nutcracker, a wooden utensil, managed to escape a well-armed fighting squadron unharmed? And instead of fleeing into the hills, you chose to return to me and report your incompetence? Guards: Yeah. Ball Hog: Why don't you just blast him with your scepter, sire? (The Grumpfish King hops from the throne.) Grumpfish King: I suppose I could. (He turns it into a sword. The guards gasp in fear.) Grumpfish King: But I find its power to transform the incompetent much more gratifying. The trick is making you useful. (He turns the sword back into a scepter.) Grumpfish King: Ball Hog, how are we doing with statuary? (The Ball Hog opens a door to reveal statues.) Ball Hog: Eh, full up, Your Lordiness. Grumpfish King: Lawn ornaments? (The Ball Hog opens a curtain to reveal l awn ornaments.) Ball Hog: Too much ornament, not enough lawn. Grumpfish: Paperweight. (The Ball Hog goes to some shelves.) Ball Hog: Covered. Grumpfish King: Hmm, what does one create for the palace that has everything? Ball Hog: How about bookends, since there's two of 'em? (The guards are very scared.) Grumpfish King: Wonderful idea, Ball Hog. I do believe I'm starting to rub off on you. Since other tasks posed a challenge to thee, you shall be bookends for eternity. (He uses his scepter to turn the guards into bookends and they are frozen and transformed. He goes to a table where a book is. He opens it and finds what he needs.) Grumpfish King: Here it is. "The Pinkplum Princess. "Kind, clever and brave." That's it? (He becomes mad and closes and flings the book at a column.) Grumpfish King: Where is she? (He smiles and laughs and grabs his scepter.) Grumpfish King: I suppose I'll just have to reduce the Nutcracker to a pile of splinters before he can find her. "Rock that will walk, destroy whom I seek, carnage and havoc will be yours to wreak!" (He blasts his scepter at the column that he threw the book at. It breaks apart and becomes a rock giant. The Ball Hog is scared and screams. The rock giant screams and the Ball Hog runs and hides.) Grumpfish King: Find the wooden man and crush him! (The rock giant exits.) Grumpfish King: Follow him, Ball Hoggy. He's a bit rough around the edges and may need some guidance. Ball Hog: You want me to babysit a rock? (The Grumpfish King shows him his scepter threatenly.) Ball Hog: Alright, alright! Better than being a rock! (He runs after the rock giant.) (Scene: Treetop Village) (It's nighttime. Molly is putting Jimberly and Joshua to bed.) Jimberly: What about Rusty? Molly: I'm sure she'll be fine. And you'll be staying here with Mrs. Mitchell until we get back. Okay? Jimberly: Okay. Molly: Goodnight! Jimberly and Joshua: Goodnight Molly! (Molly stands up and walks out. She finds Gil sitting on the ledge nearby and goes and sit next to him.) Molly: Can't sleep? Nutcracker Gil: I'm a nutcracker. Sleep seems kind of pointless. Molly: You're more than a nutcracker, Prince Gil. Why haven't you told anyone? Nutcracker Gil: I-I didn't want to be the price when I had the chance. Now I don't deserve to be. Molly: That's not true! You're risking your life to save your kingdom. Isn't that what princes do? Nutcracker Gil: But my subjects think less of me than they do the Grumpfish King. My only hope is to find the Pinkplum Princess so she can help me restore my peoples' happiness. I owe them that. (He gets up and walks away. Molly is alone. She rocks her legs as she thinks about what Gi had just said.) End of Part 2. Recap Molly and Gil step into the hole and fall into a blue portal which takes them in the wrong direction into an ice cave. With the help of a small Snow Fairy named Deema and other fairies, they find the exit after Molly's fixes Deem'a broken wing. They enter the beautiful land of Bubbletucky. The sky is watery blue, the trees smell like peppermint, the snow's not cold and it's very lovely. A small hog named Ball Hog spies on Gil and Molly. He is the Grumpfish King's sidekick. He reports to him that Gil has returned with Molly. The Grumpfish King orders his soldiers to capture Gil and Molly. Gil and Molly discover the remains of the Gingerbread Village where they meet 2 surviving kids named Jimberly and Joshua along with a horse named Rusty. Molly learns about the backstory of Prince Gil who was the prince of the king that ruled Bubbletucky and Gil was afraid to rule so the Grumpfish King who the king's advisor was given the role until Gil was ready. The Grumpfish King loved being king and took over the land. The 4 set off on Rusty to find a safe place. After Rusty runs away after some soldiers try to take her, the soldiers go after the group and they all escape into the woods and find a village in the trees. Once there, 2 soldiers named Nonny and Goby question Gil and Molly after accusing them as spies from the Grumpfish King and kidnapping Jimberly and Joshua. After telling their story, they mention their search for the Pinkplum Princess. Goby believes in it but, Nonny doesn't believe in the Pinkplum Princess and refuses to believe it at first but finally gives in and that he will lead a search for the princess. That night, Molly talks to Gil and tells him that she knew he was the prince. Gil doesn't think he's cut out to be the prince and hopes that they can find the Pinkplum Princess. Category:Stories